<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Academia is Basically Middle School by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770446">Academia is Basically Middle School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Metal Men (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Mad Science, Science Boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates Will Magnus, has hated him for years, no matter what the other man does it rubs him the wrong way... and then Magnus starts seeing Hank Pym.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Pym/Tony Stark, Hank Pym/Will Magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Academia is Basically Middle School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically entirely because Will and Hank are both bipolar scientists who created evil robots while undergoing breakdowns. Whether or not they are dating is up to you, because I could just see Hank reaching out to another man with similar experiences to him after he gets his official diagnosis. He also makes friends way more easily than Reed or Tony.<br/>Other people may want Batman and Iron Man to interact in Marvel/DC crossovers but I want Hank Pym to be kidnapped to the science island from the 52 series (ironically the best series for Magnus).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had always hated Dr. William Magnus, first of all, the man was a bastard, arrogant and unable to accept advice from anyone, even if they were obviously smarter than him. It wasn’t like the dude was Reed Richards, who often threatened to just read about other scientists' fields of expertise and surpass them in a few days and could back up his threat. No, Magnus was a regular scientist, with one area of expertise, which he arguably wasn’t even the world expert in.   </p><p>Once, Tony had offered to help rebuild one of his Metal Men, and Magnus had almost bitten his head off, smoke billowing out of the end of his pipe and clouding the whole room. Tony hadn’t gone back to see him since, and he hadn’t gotten a call.  </p><p>The billionaire’s chief problem, though, wasn’t with Magnus himself, it was that Hank loved him. Hank had two scientists he respected above all others, who he wouldn’t stop talking about if you got him on the subject. The first was Ettore Majorana (which might have been slightly concerning in and of itself, but since he wasn’t exactly likely to come in and sweep Hank off his feet, Tony could let it slide), the other was William Magnus.  </p><p>He’d taken a deep breath the first time, and tried to let it slide, just because the men were both chemists, were both roboticists, both had bipolar disorder and had created evil robots during breakdowns... didn’t mean they’d ever had a conversation in their life, and Hank had taste, if he ever did end up meeting the man, he’d surely come to the same conclusions that Tony did.  </p><p>Except one day, he’d taken some work over to Hank’s lab in the early morning, only to look up what he’d assumed had only been an hour or two later to see the clock reading 6pm. He’d swiveled around in his chair, to where Hank was pouring over some research into quantum biology or some shit and said: “We should get dinner, it’s late.”  </p><p>“Hm,” Hank shot up, blinking at him in confusion. “What’s the time?”  </p><p>“About 6. Steve isn’t gonna growl at us for working at midnight again, just thought you might be hungry.”  </p><p>Except Hank was already standing up, removing his lab coat and stacking the journals, why he needed the labcoat for reading, Tony did not know, but he assumed it was a security blanket type of situation. “Sorry, maybe tomorrow, I promised to meet with Will.” He dashed out of the room before Tony could say another word.  </p><p>“Will? Who the Hell is Will?!” Tony shouted after him, but Hank did not turn back, just waved his arm in a ‘tell you later’ motion.  </p><p>When Tony thought through all of the people Hank knew with the name William, the obvious first thought was Bill Foster, but Bill didn’t go by Will, and Hank had never referred to him by that name before. Tony went down the list. Kaplan was out, so was Stryker... the chance that Hank might be going to see his weird Kitty-Skrull half-son crossed his mind, but the other man would probably have mentioned it before now if he was.  </p><p>The only option he had, which was totally normal and what any person would do in his shoes, was follow Hank and see where he was going.  </p><p>The biochemist’s car was pretty ugly, and kind of slow. Hank had never particularly liked change, so it was in character for him to still be using his first car, 30 years old when he got it and better suited for the backroads of Nebraska than the bustle of NYC, every attempt at buying him a new car for his birthday had failed. Mostly because Hank had hacked into the Avengers database and removed his date of birth from all their records a few years back, when Tony had first threatened to look at them if Hank didn’t tell them himself.  </p><p>But the point was, the car was slow, and it was easy to just put his suit into stealth mode and follow the vehicle as it chugged along, Pym drove along 5th Avenue, turning right on 13th Street, and heading towards Holland Tunnel. For some reason, Pym was choosing to go to New Jersey, and he was specifically avoiding the toll booth. Maybe Tony should be making a secret donation to his bank account, not that he’d ever taken that well before.  </p><p>It soon became apparent that the biochemist was heading towards Hoboken, New Jersey, though, and by the time Henry pulled in to the parking lot across the street from Magnus Labs, Tony was feeling considerably less generous. When Hank hugged the pipe-smoking bastard like he was an old friend, Tony flew off in disgust.</p>
<hr/><p>“I need to make a robot,” Tony said as he slammed open the doors to the living room of the Avengers mansion, “and it needs to be sexier than the Metal Men.”  </p><p>Three men stared at him in confusion, he’d forgotten that Steve had invited Reed and Professor X over to discuss recent events in the superhuman community, and he must have been interrupting a pretty serious conversation.  </p><p>Luckily Reed scoffed. “That’s hardly difficult, Will Magnus is a hack, and his technology has proved incapable of being replicated in the lab.”  </p><p>“Try telling that to Hank!” Tony exclaimed. “Like, I know he likes mad scientists-”  </p><p>“He is a mad scientist.” Reed chimed in.  </p><p>“-But if you’re gonna go after one of them, at least make it Morrow.” Stark continued, apparently oblivious to the fact that Thomas Oscar Morrow was physically almost identical to himself.  </p><p>“Gentlemen!” Steve rose his voice above their conversation. “What is this about? I haven't understood a single word since Tony showed up.”  </p><p>“Elementics is a pseudo-science and not-”  </p><p>“Giant-Man is dating my arch enemy, and I have to find some way to win him back!”  </p><p>Steve remained quiet for a moment, staring out the window. “That does sound serious. I think I might just... call and check in on him.”  </p><p>He left the room, muttering something under his breath. A moment later, Xavier spoke up.  </p><p>“Forge has stated a theory that Magnus has an ability similar to that of Madison Jeffries. That could explain the situation with his robots.”  </p><p>“That’s complete fraud! I-” </p>
<hr/><p>At that moment, Hank’s cellphone began to ring. Dinner hadn’t gone particularly well, mostly because he’d asked about the Gas Gang, and about the possibility of turning Pym Particles into robots. Because of that, they were now engaged in an experiment that, if it was successful, would likely see Manhattan attacked by hundreds of oedipal androids.  </p><p>“Steve?” He asked, when he picked up the phone, he was somewhat surprised to see Steve’s name on the screen. “Is something happening? I haven’t been watching the news.”  </p><p>Magnus lowered his screwdriver, watching him, trying to figure out if he should get involved.  </p><p>“The Mandarin?” Hank’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m not with the Mandarin. But, is there really that much of a problem dating former villains?”  </p><p>Captain America’s voice continued, he sounded concerned, although it was impossible to pick up any of the individual words.  </p><p>“I wouldn’t go to dinner with someone who was still a villain, but if they’re reformed, there’s no problem, right? If Egghead came to me saying he wanted to go straight, I wouldn’t discount him as a partner just because of his past actions.”  </p><p>Captain America’s voice got loud enough to hear and was much more high pitched than before. “I’m coming over!” He said.  </p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow at Hank. “What was that all about?”  </p><p>Pym ran a hand through his blond curls. He looked stressed. “For some reason, Steve thinks I’m dating one of Tony’s enemies?”  </p><p>“Hm,” Magnus packed a small amount of tobacco into the bowl of his pipe and lit it. “About that...” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>